Copycat
by Harry-Potter-and-Batman
Summary: When a girl with the power to copy other peoples' powers stumbles upon the Titans as she is being chased by a government agency, the Titans offer her protection and allow her to join the team. But is the girl hiding more than she claims? Starts in between season 1 and 2. Pairings - RobStar, BBRae CyxOC
1. Running

Cecilia Hart glanced across the street at the couple opposite her, the two looked inconspicuous enough, laughing and talking to each other, but Cecelia had seen through their innocent act from the start, their behaviour was too natural to not be forced and their pockets bulged with what was obviously a concealed gun. Cecelia gave a sigh as she sped up her pace, noticing the couple matched her pace. "Shit," Cecelia muttered to herself. She could normally hide in a new place for about a month, but she had only been in Jump City for two days and now she'd have to leave again.

Spotting a pizzeria in front of her Cecelia increased her speed again, formulating a plan as she went. It would be simple, she would enter the pizzeria's bathroom before she would turn invisible and sprint away before finding another town to lay low for a while.

Entering the pizzeria, Cecelia scanned the room before spotting the bathroom and making a beeline for it, knowing the couple were behind her.

"Stop," the woman's voice sounded from just behind Cecelia. Making a split second decision, Cecelia broke into a sprint and headed up the stairs leading to the pizzeria's balcony area, with the couple following, their guns now drawn.

 _Play the innocent victim card_ Cecelia thought to herself. Taking a deep breath as she ran up the stairs Cecelia threw open the balcony doors before yelling, "Help me, they have guns." Cecelia expected one or two burly men to distract them allowing her to escape.

What she didn't expect was for five teenagers to step up to help. One of them, a male dressed like a set of traffic lights in Cecelia's opinion, quickly ordered, "Titans, go," and with that the other 'Titans' sprang into action, a green boy turning into a gorilla, a pale girl encased her hand in dark energy, a cyborg aimed an arm cannon and an orange woman floated in the air as her hand glowed a luminous green.

The couple reacted instantly, aiming their guns before firing a barrage of bullets at the teens. Cecelia looked over the edge, it was only a storey high, an easy drop to make. Grinning to herself she made her way to the edge, _Perfect distraction,_ she thought to herself as she stood on the edge of the balcony, before looking at the teens helping her and hesitated.

 _Damn conscience_ , turning around, Cecelia turned invisible before pulling her batons from her pockets and lunging at the man closest to her, striking him across the chest.

The man responded instantly, whipping his gun at random until he felt it connect with Cecelia's head, breaking her invisibility. The man grinned before pointing his gun at Cecelia who backed away.

Turning around, Cecelia sprinted to the end of the balcony, _Screw helping_ _out,_ she thought, pulling herself onto the railing. She didn't even notice the woman aim a gun at her before firing, striking her at various parts in her body.

As Cecelia fell only one thought came through her mind, _Damn_ , thankfully she blacked out before hitting the ground.

* * *

 **Review please.**


	2. Joining

Cecelia stirred from her slumber and became aware of a strong smell of antiseptics filling her nose. Next she became aware that her hands had been handcuffed to the bed she was resting on. Opening her eyes, Cecelia realised that there were three people in the room, studying her intently. Cecelia immediately recognized the three as some of the 'Titans' that helped her, the traffic light boy stood in the middle with cyborg man and goth girl on either side of him.

"Where am I?" Cecelia demanded, "And why am I handcuffed?"

Traffic light boy stepped forwards, "You're in Titans' Tower," he stated, "and you're handcuffed until we can determine if you're friend or foe."

Cecelia gave an impatient sigh. "I'm a friend, now let me leave," she ordered, struggling against the handcuffs.

"It's not that simple. I'm going to ask you some questions and these two," he indicated to cyborg man and goth girl, "will determine if you're telling the truth."

Cecelia shook her head, "Look, I appreciate the help but if those people found me already then I need to leave, now," she said adamantly.

"That's not how it works. First question; what is your name and your age?"

Cecelia slumped back and sighed, resigning to the questions. "My name is Cecelia Hart and I'm 16."

Traffic light boy turned his head to look at his lackeys. The cyborg spoke, "All true by my eye."

Goth girl nodded, "Same."

Traffic light boy nodded, "I'm Robin, that's Cyborg" he said, nodding his head towards Cyborg who smiled in response, "and that's Raven," he pointed to goth girl who slightly nodded her head. "Next question; why were those people after you?"

"I used to work for them. They kinda forced me into it. Did you find them?"

Robin shook his head, "They got away, we would have gone after them, but we prioritized getting you to safety and healing you. Why did they choose you and what did they force you to do?"

"They wanted Metahumans to do whatever they wanted; assassinations, thefts, abductions, they gave the orders and we did it."

Robin nodded, deep in thought. "You said they wanted Metahumans. What can you do?"

"I can copy people's Metagenes when I touch them which lets me use their powers. And I can turn invisible and I have enhanced speed and agility, I absorbed them from Jade, she was a girl on the team as well."

Robin looked quite surprised at the revelation of Cecelia's power before recovering. "Last question; are you friend or foe?"

Cecelia sat back in thought, _I don't exactly need any more enemies, but I don't exactly trust these people._ "I'm … an ally," Cecelia settled on.

Robin nodded. "Then it's settled, you need extra protection and we could always use more help. So, with that said, do you want to join the Teen Titans?"

Cecelia recoiled in shock. _I could be part of another team? I could be a hero?_ Cecelia grinned before nodding. "That sounds good."

* * *

 **I hate that I have to do a pure talking chapter and introductions, but review anyway.**

 **Also, can anybody guess who Jade is, she's someone from Teen Titan canon.**


	3. Fighting

Shifting in her bed, Cecelia looked at the clock by her bedside before scowling at the time. "Half 1," she muttered to herself. She had been in her new room for over three hours after being discharged from the medical wing of the Titans' Tower now free from her bullet wounds thanks to Raven's healing powers. Although she was tired Cecelia found herself unable to sleep due to the new location. And more importantly, she had to pee.

Sighing to herself, Cecelia pulled her covers off of her and headed to the communal bathroom near the common area. Cyborg had promised to convert an area of Cecelia's room to an ensuite bathroom but until then she had to use the communal one. Creeping to the bathroom as to not wake up anyone, Cecelia did her business before glancing in the common room, sensing movement.

Sneaking into the common area, she was surprised to find Robin sat on the sofa reading through a thick binder. Feeling relieved that she hadn't stumbled into an intruder, Cecelia debated talking to Robin before deciding to leave.

"Couldn't sleep?" Robin asked, not looking up from his binder.

Cecelia blinked in confusion at being heard before responding, "Nope. How did you know I was even here," she asked.

"I heard you since you left your room," Robin said, finally turning and looking at Cecelia. "Why can't you sleep?"

Cecelia shrugged as she sat next to Robin. "Guess I'm not used to beds anymore," she admitted, "I've been running from those guys for a couple of months and I've had to sleep rough since." Cecelia saw Robin his mouth and interrupted him before he could start, "So what we all got planned for later?"

Sensing the need for a change in subject, Robin responded quickly, "Training for you. We need to see what you're capable of so it's an obstacle course and then a sparring session."

"Great," Cecelia replied sarcastically. "Guess I should try to actually sleep then. What are you doing though?"

"Reading through my notes on Slade," Robin replied, picking up the binder again.

"Slade?" Cecelia asked.

"A mad man who wants to destroy us. I want to destroy him first," Robin answered, his attention already back to the binder.

"Alrighty then. Have a good night I suppose," Cecelia said standing up.

"Night," Robin replied automatically.

Cecelia headed back to her room and climbed into her bed and before she knew it she was finally sleeping.

The peaceful sleep ended at 8 AM as Cecelia's alarm blared. Moaning to herself, Cecelia pulled herself out of bed and put on a pair of black jeans and a blue, longed sleeve top before heading to the common area.

Before she even reached the room Cecelia could hear voices from beyond the door. "Tofu!" one voice sounded as Cecelia entered the room.

"You have your gross fake meat but I'm having some real meat," yelled Cyborg.

Cecelia looked on in amusement as Cyborg and the green skinned boy had a shouting contest seemingly seeing who could yell either 'meat' or 'tofu' the loudest.

Robin noticed Cecelia standing by the door, a smile on her face, and looked at the two who were arguing. "Quiet," he ordered, "Cecelia's here."

The green skinned boy stepped forward, his hand extended, "Hey, I'm Beast Boy," he said grinning.

Cecelia shook his hand, "Cecelia," she replied, "so what can you do?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened at the chance to show off and transformed into a variety of animals; a humming bird, an armadillo, a cat, a horse before returning back to normal. "A better question is what can't I do?"

"Accept that bacon is better than your nasty tofu," provided Cyborg.

"Think," said Raven from the corner of the kitchen.

Cecelia laughed at Beast Boy's blush before being picked up by an orange skinned woman. _She looks like a floating Dorito._ The Dorito woman talked in a flurry of words, "Hello new person, I am Starfire, who are you, where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favourite colour; do you wish to be my friend.

Cecelia backed away slightly due to the woman's enthusiasm, "Cecelia Hart, kinda from Kansas, I ran, blue and I guess so."

Robin stepped forward, "Starfire, you're making her uncomfortable," he said, causing Starfire to blush and mumble an apology. "Cecelia, eat up, your training starts in half an hour," he ordered before walking out of the room.

Cecelia nodded and filled a nearby plate with some bacon and a pancake and sat in between Beast Boy and Cyborg and began to eat. Beast Boy nudged Cecelia and spoke, "So, you saw what I can do. Make it even, what can you do?" Swallowing her mouthful of food, Cecelia became invisible much to the surprise of Beast Boy. "Dude, how are you doing that?" he asked, waving his arm around.

"Really easily," Cecelia replied, reappearing. "I can turn invisible and I can move faster than most people, and I can absorb the Metagenes of any Metahumans by touch."

Cyborg let out an appreciative whistle, "Not bad girl, too bad none of us have Metagenes," he stated.

Cecelia let out a laugh, "Tell me about it, you know any Metas I could try absorbing?"

Cyborg thought about it for a second, "Only one I can think of is Jinx, she works for the H.I.V.E. Academy."

Cecelia nodded, "I'll try to find her, I could always use some extra powers," she said with a grin.

"True," Cyborg nodded. "Hey, you want me to walk you to the training room?"

Cecelia nodded and finished the rest of her food, "That would be good."

The two rose to their feet and Cyborg led the way, talking about various rooms along the way, "The gym's next to the training room, the roof has a basketball court if you ever need some time to chill and my room's a few doors down from yours, so if you want to come by feel free."

"Thanks," Cecelia smiled as the two stood outside the training room. Cecelia stood outside the room nervously, she knew she could handle training but it was another thing to know you were being watched and scrutinized.

Sensing Cecelia's nervousness Cyborg placed a hand on her back, "Don't worry about it, Robin jut needs to know if you need any extra help or if you can handle yourself," he said reassuringly.

Cecelia nodded and took a deep breath before walking into the large steel room. Robin's voice sounded from an intercom on the ceiling, "Glad you could make it. Now, on the opposite side of the room is a flashing red button." Robin paused as Cecelia looked at the button roughly 30 feet away. "Your task is to press the button. The test starts now."

With those words, sections of the floor opened up and large boxing gloves shot up from the ground directly in front of Cecelia. Breathing in, Cecelia quickly focused and sped up her speed and took off running towards the button, dodging the fists as she went. In front of Cecelia, three launchers appeared from the far wall and began to fire a steady stream of disks.

Attempting to dodge one disk, Cecelia inadvertently jumped into the path of another disk which hit her shoulder, delivering a moderate electric shock and sending her to the floor. "Damn," Cecelia yelled, as she regained her bearings. Turning invisible, Cecelia returned to her feet before sprinting towards the button, avoiding the projectiles.

Much to the surprise of Cecelia, the launchers retracted back into the wall as a loud alarm sounded. Robin's voice came over the intercom again, this time in a hurried tone, "Sorry to cut this short, but we've got a crime alert." Cecelia nodded and ran out the room to follow Robin into an elevator to the garage. "You sure you're up for this?" Robin asked over his shoulder.

"I can handle myself," Cecelia said. "Any idea who we're up against?"

Cyborg glanced at his communicator, "Police chatter says it's the H.I.V.E, so it'll be Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Police say they're robbing a bank."

The team piled into the T-Car and Cyborg began to drive while Robin dictated the team, "Cy and Star you'll take on Mammoth, Beast Boy and Raven you go for Gizmo, Cecelia, you and I will deal with Jinx."

Within minutes the team had pulled up to the bank and everyone scrambled out of the car. A small boy looked at the Titans as they approached before he yelled inside the bank, "Heads up guys, the snot-munchers are here." Two more people exited the bank, one a girl with bright pink hair and the other a large brute of a man, both with bags of money in their hands. "Wait," the dwarf said, noticing Cecelia. "How come they get a new person, why the crud can't we get more people?"

"Enough talk," the pink haired girl ordered, "H.I.V.E take them down."

Both sides jumped into action, Cyborg immediately blasted Mammoth with his sonic cannon while Starfire flew into Mammoth fist first. Mammoth staggered back before swatting Starfire into a nearby car and attempting to lunge at her only to be intercepted by a tackle from Cyborg, slamming him to the ground before Starfire flew over and the pair restrained him.

Raven and Beast Boy both leapt out of the way of Gizmo's backpack gunfire and took cover behind a car. Raven quickly created a shield of dark energy while Beast Boy shifted into an eagle and flew directly behind Gizmo before becoming an electric eel and wrapping himself around Gizmo who immediately began to wriggle around. Beast Boy quickly delivered an electric shock to Gizmo and his backpack causing him to spasm and fall to the ground in a heap.

Cecelia and Robin approached Jinx, batons and staff in hands. Jinx gave a grin as they approached, "You and your newbie are going down," she mocked.

"Bring it on Pinky," Cecelia replied before charging, swinging her batons.

"It's on." Jinx's hands began to glow a bright pink before she threw the light at Cecelia's batons causing them to disintegrate instantly.

"Screw you!" Cecelia yelled, dropping the ashy remains of her batons before attempting to lunge at Jinx, who easily dodged the attack. "Stay! Still!" Cecelia ordered attempting to punch the now laughing Jinx.

"Make me," Jinx mocked, before throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at Cecelia's face and body.

Cecelia fell to the floor at Jinx's feet. "Drop dead," Cecelia said, before grabbing Jinx's hand and feeling the rush of a new power being absorbed into her. _Low level probability manipulation,_ Cecelia thought, _that could be useful._

"Not yet," Jinx grinned before bringing the heel of her foot on Cecelia's nose before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **This took a surprisingly long while to do but considering it's nearly 4 times as long as the other chapters I can see why.**

 **Anyway first chapter with actual combat and team in it.**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Shopping

Opening her eyes, Cecelia suddenly became aware of a throbbing pain at the back of her head. After her eyes settled, she realized she was, once again, resting on one of the medical bay beds.

"Good, you're awake," a voice from next to Cecelia sounded.

Cecelia turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw Raven, a book resting on her lap. "What happened?" Cecelia groggily asked.

"You got angry at Jinx, charged her, tried to defeat her by yourself and then you were knocked unconscious which let the H.I.V.E escape," Raven stated. "She broke your nose and gave you a concussion, we brought you back three hours and I've been healing you since."

Cecelia slumped back in her bed angrily. "Thanks, I guess," she muttered.

Raven nodded. "I'll go tell the others that you're awake," she said before rising and leaving the room.

Cecelia sat in silence for a minute before Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy entered the room.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy all wandered over and began talking, "You okay girl?" Cyborg asked.

"I feel pretty good, considering I got stomped on," Cecelia said with a hint of annoyance as she pulled herself to her feet.

Beast Boy held her steady while Cecelia regained her sense of balance, "What are you going to do now," he asked.

Cecelia felt her fist tighten in anger. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to find that witch and I'm going to kill her," Cecelia yelled. "I'm going to slit her throat, I'm going to gouge her eyes out, I'm going to … to … do more bad things to her…," Cecelia trailed off as she noticed the glare Robin was directing at her. "What?" she asked.

"That is enough talk about murder," Robin declared. "Titans do not kill and it was your fault for what happened anyway."

"My fault?" Cecelia yelled with indignation. "How is this my fault?"

"You let your anger cloud your judgement. You let Jinx goad you so much that you tried to use brute force over tactics. You didn't communicate with any of us and rushed in with no plan. You didn't think," Robin finished.

"Friends," Starfire began, "I wish you to stop the arguing."

"What do you want to me to do instead," Cecelia asked.

"Train," Robin spoke at the same time Starfire said, "Shop."

Cecelia gave a sigh. "This is not a good time for shopping," Cecelia snapped.

Starfire's smile immediately dropped off of her face causing Robin to glare again. "Apologize now," Robin ordered. "Just because you've never had to own up to your mistakes doesn't give you the right to yell at us."

Cecelia opened and closed her mouth repeatedly in mute anger before calming down. "Fine, maybe it was my fault," Cecelia conceded to Robin. "Maybe I did take out my anger on the wrong people." Cecelia gave a sigh before looking at Starfire, "Starfire, I'm sorry for getting annoyed at you. We can go shopping after I do my training."

Starfire clapped excitedly, "We will make it a day of the girls," she decided. "I will inform Raven of the plan." Starfire pulled out her communicator.

Robin nodded, satisfied. "Good, Beast Boy and you will spar together." The three headed down a floor to the training room in silence. When Beast Boy and Cecelia stood in the spar ring Robin spoke again, "A Titan should be able to communicate and plan while fighting. We need to be able to talk to our allies, demoralize enemies all while trying to figure out how to take them down. You and Beast Boy will spar while he asks you questions. You need to answer while sparring to show you how to communicate and fight."

Both Cecelia and Beast Boy stood in their fighting stances. Cecelia observed Beast Boy's fighting styles and noticed he similarities to Jade's stance, quick and precise, nothing like her own which was primal and spontaneous.

The two leapt towards each other, exchanging a volley of attacks before both stepped back slightly. Beast Boy cracked his knuckles before showing a toothy smile. "So, tell me about your old team," Beast Boy said before running forwards and aiming a sweeping kick to Cecelia's feet.

Cecelia quickly dodged the kick by jumping over it, before delivering a swift punch to Beast Boy's stomach. "Not much to say," Cecelia stated. "It was me, Jade, Grant and Roy."

Beast Boy doubled up from the punch before regaining his breath and throwing a punch at Cecelia, as he said, "Tell me about Jade."

Cecelia took the punch before retaliating with an attempted kick to Beast Boy's face which he easily dodged. "Not much to tell about her, she was the only other Meta on the team."

Beast Boy nodded before engaging Cecelia in a grapple hold. "What about Grant and Roy?" he asked between breaths.

"Roy used bow and arrows and Grant led us before he died." Cecelia said, before taking a deep breath and picking Beast Boy up by his stomach and slamming him to the ground.

Beast Boy groaned from the floor before shakily getting to his feet. "I think that's enough for now," he said, looking in the direction of Robin.

Robin nodded. "That's enough for now, I think you're starting to get the hang of communication," he decided.

Cecelia waited as an excited Starfire left to fetch Raven. Within the minute a smiling Starfire appeared in tow with an uninterested Raven and the three made their way to the local shopping mall. Starfire clapped her hands in joy. "Friends, I am happy we are going to the mall of shopping," Starfire exclaimed. "We will do the talking of girls and the buying of clothes."

Cecelia gave a hesitant nod while Raven sighed. "I suppose Cecelia does not to buy an outfit if she's going to be joining us," Raven spoke in monotone.

The group entered the mall and headed up the elevator and into a clothing store. Cecelia rolled her eyes at all the dresses and pink clothes before picking up a dark blue, long sleeved top, a pair of black, leather pants, a pair of black knee high combat boots and a pair of blue gloves.

Raven went to the store clerk to pay as Cecelia headed into a room to change into her new clothes. Admittedly the top was too small, with the tight top barely covering Cecelia's body but other than that all the clothes seemed to do their job.

The three exited the shop before stopping suddenly seeing Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo outside a jewellery store, shattering the windows and looting whatever they could reach.

"Should we call the others for help?" Starfire asked.

"They won't be able to get here in time," Raven declared. "This is up to us."

"Perfect," Cecelia grinned. "Time for my payback." Cecelia rushed forward, towards Jinx's back and caught Jinx off guard with a running punch to the back of her head. "Miss me Pinky?"

Jinx recovered from the punch and spun around with a spinning kick to Cecelia's face. "I went easy on you yesterday," Jinx spat out. "This time you won't be as lucky." Jinx let a blast of pink energy from her hands at Cecelia which dissipated on impact much to the surprise of Jinx.

"Nice try but that's not going to work," Cecelia said, striking Jinx in the chest causing her to stagger back. The two engaged in a series of attacks on each other, throwing each other and punching.

Raven sighed to herself, "So much to subtleness," she muttered before summoning her black energy and sending it towards Gizmo, knocking him to the floor.

"Lucky shot you crud sucker," Gizmo yelled at Raven as he activated his jetpack. "But do you three really think you can take us down?" Raven didn't respond but formed her energy into a large hand and swatted him into the jewellery store wall where he then slid down to the floor. When he didn't stir she pulled his backpack off of his back and restrained him.

Starfire flew at a high speed and slammed her fist into Mammoth's face sending him hurtling backwards. Mammoth gave an angry roar and charged at Starfire, grabbing her by the legs and slamming her into the floor before trying to stomp on her. Starfire gave a squeal before rolling out of the way and blasting Mammoth in the chest with her Starbolts, forcing him into the air before she struck him in the face as he was landing knocking him unconscious.

Both Jinx and Cecelia were breathing heavily as they circled around each other, both poised to strike. "You're going down," Jinx yelled before jumping in the air and attempting a flying punch which Cecelia ducked out of the way of.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve Pinky," Cecelia rebutted before sending a hex at the floor which Jinx stood causing it to crumble and Jinx to become stuck in the remains of the floor.

"How did you do that?" Jinx yelled with indignation as she attempted to pull herself up.

"Never mind that," Cecelia said, sprinting towards Jinx and kicking her in the face. Cecelia raised in foot again before smirking at the struggling Jinx and stomping on her face and hearing a satisfying crunch. "Paybacks a bitch," Cecelia mocked the now unconscious Jinx.


End file.
